


Энн. К. Шведер - "Экспонаты из коллекции Гилмана-Уэйта"

by Kalgary_Nurse



Series: HPL-translations [6]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Ann K. Schwader, F/M, Gen, Objects From the Gilman-Waite Collection, The Children of Cthulhu, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, упоминается возможный даб-кон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Поначалу взгляд Уэйланда привлёк странный вид скульптур из золота и коралла на музейной афише, их неземной полупрозрачный блеск. «Экспонаты из коллекции Гилмана-Уэйта — гласила официальная надпись. — Уникальные произведения искусства островов Понапе».





	Энн. К. Шведер - "Экспонаты из коллекции Гилмана-Уэйта"

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была выложена на ФБ-2017 за команду Лавкрафта, бета - Кай-о Демонический Дельфин, большое ей спасибо. Перевод рассказа Энн. К. Шведер «Objects From the Gilman-Waite Collection» из сборника "Дети Ктулху".  
> ***
> 
> Переводчик никакой материальной выгоды из этого текста не извлекает, перевод был сделан исключительно на общественных началах.
> 
> ***  
> Translation of «Objects From the Gilman-Waite Collection» by Ann K Schwader from "The Children of Cthulhu".  
> I do not own anything in this text, everything belongs to its author.

Поначалу взгляд Уэйланда привлёк странный вид скульптур из золота и коралла на музейной афише, их неземной полупрозрачный блеск. «Экспонаты из коллекции Гилмана-Уэйта — гласила официальная надпись. — Уникальные произведения искусства островов Понапе».   
  
Далее на афише упоминался Отдел объектов науки и искусства, а также сердечная благодарность «Мануксетской морепродуктовой компании» за дополнительное финансирование, но внимание привлекли именно скульптуры. Выставленные на бархате цвета морской волны в окружении искусно разложенных раковин, они производили впечатление вещей из иного мира.  
  
И в то же время их вид казался странно знакомым. Уэйланд точно знал, что раньше не был в этом музее и не видел ни один из экспонатов коллекции. «Гилман-Уэйт» тоже выглядел таинственно. Но Мануксет? Это что, дежа-вю?  
  
Уэйланд подошёл ближе, задумался. Вестибюль музея сегодня был практически безлюден. Лишь тихо сидела за терминалом плосколицая пожилая женщина-смотритель.  
  
Впрочем, оно и к лучшему. В этом провинциальном городке, где Уэйланд застрял по делам, и который был бы рад больше никогда не видеть, на другое развлечение рассчитывать не приходилось. Он купил билет, направился к лифту и скоро уже пытался разобраться, где в этом лабиринте выставочных залов скрываются столь заинтриговавшие его экспонаты.   
  
Наконец у одного из входов он заметил небольшой плакат с надписью «Гилман-Уэйт» и ниже, чуть мельче, запрет фотосъемки. Уэйланд заглянул внутрь.  
  
За исключением тусклой подсветки витрин и табличек в узком зале было практически темно. А ещё явно пусто. Из угла раздалось натужное сипенье.  
  
Осторожно приблизившись к его источнику, Уэйланд облегчённо вздохнул и ощутил лёгкий стыд, обнаружив всего лишь осушитель воздуха, первый, что он заметил в здании.   
  
Рядом был ещё один плакат: предупреждалось, что чрезвычайно важно всегда держать аппарат включенным, поскольку избыток влаги может повредить экспонатам.  
  
Уэйланд фыркнул. От засушливой погоды у него весь день сохло во рту. Но всё же воздух здесь казался куда влажнее, чем в остальных залах музея. Стоило повернуться к ближайшей витрине, как ступни увязли в толстом неразличимом ковре.  
  
«Ритуальное обручье, приблизительно XIX в. н.э., золото, украшенное кораллом». «Украшенное» было не совсем верным словом. Коралл чрезвычайно походил на бледную кожу — вплоть до прозрачно-голубых, похожих на вены, теней, которые лежали на поверхности из-за некой игры света. Частично обрамлённый странно светлым золотом, он пронизывал и вился вдоль всего украшения. Вместо того, чтобы оттенять благородный металл, коралл, казалось, заточён — и даже мучается — в нём.  
  
Рассмотрев золотую оправу поближе, Уэйланд затаил дух. То, что он поначалу принял за арабески, оказалось тонкими андрогинными фигурами. Их внешность не давала ему покоя, но он не сразу понял, почему. Они отражали общий «морской» вид обручья: выпученные глаза и рыбьи лица, жабры и мерцающий намёк на чешую на плечах и бёдрах. Между растопыренных пальцев на руках и ногах виднелись мембраны — существа будто пронизывали своё странное окружение, занимаясь чем-то таким, о чём совсем не хотелось думать.  
  
Уэйланд принялся разглядывать форму обручья. Казалось, оно предназначено для женской руки, но тому, кто вздумал бы его надеть и с удобством носить, пришлось бы обладать недюжинной силой.  
  
_Напряжение и изгиб мышц под холодной скользкой кожей, она сопротивляется и почти выскальзывает из его хватки…_  
  
— Я могу вам помочь, сэр?  
  
Уэйланд замер. Рядом с ним, едва не касаясь локтя, стояла молодая женщина с табличкой экскурсовода на груди. Белый пластик и бледное лицо будто парили сами по себе в туманном полумраке.  
  
— Интересно, а откуда взялся этот экспонат? — произнёс он. — Даже если автор неизвестен, должно же быть какое-то указание на племя или что-то ещё?  
  
С бледного лица на него не мигая уставились огромные тёмные глаза.  
  
— Точный ярлык вряд ли расширил бы ваше восприятие экспонатов. Эта выставка призывает оценить их исключительно с точки зрения искусства.  
  
_Прямо в душу смотрят огромные нечеловеческие глаза, тёмные, как ночной океан…_  
  
В голове что-то шевельнулось.  
  
— С точки зрения искусства, — эхом отозвался Уэйланд, чувствуя ещё один незваный приступ дежа-вю.  
  
Даже дай он себе ясно вспомнить, что же случилось той ночью, это никак не могла быть она. С той зловещей пьянки на Востоке прошло пятнадцать лет. Та местная девчонка, которую прижал в углу один из его приятелей, сейчас уже не девчонка. Сейчас она должна быть примерно одного с ним возраста, да и выглядеть старше.  
  
Экскурсовод посмотрела сочувствующе:  
  
— Наверное, вы пропустили первый плакат у двери.  
  
Стоило ей указать и Уэйланд ощутил сильное желание выскочить в коридор, к яркому свету и сухому воздуху. Сейчас вокруг стояла ещё более густая влажность, чем раньше. Как только он повернулся, чтобы прочитать пропущенный плакат, от ковра поднялся лёгкий дух разложения.   
  
Кроме ещё одной горячей благодарности «Мануксетской морепродуктовой компании» там оказалось написано не так уж много. Было даже не совсем понятно, а с Понапе ли эти скульптуры, поскольку все экспонаты представляли собой «различные культурные формы, принадлежащие всем известным племенам региона». Ритуальный аспект многих предметов был сомнителен, впрочем, у самого Уэйланда на этот счёт колебаний не было. Уж слишком много почтения было в позах тех рыбообразных существ на обручье.  
  
Правда, на плакате не пояснялось, кого именно почитали.  
  
Прочитав повнимательней, Уэйланд узнал, что большинство экспонатов привёз в Америку в начале девятнадцатого века О.Марш, капитан торгового судна из Новой Англии. Как они попали в коллекцию Гилмана-Уэйта, не уточнялось. Вместо этого приводились цитаты нескольких местных искусствоведов, кое-кто из них даже был специалистом по искусству народов Тихого океана. Все, как один — или одна, они хвалили «живую энергию» и «мифические мотивы», не говоря, правда, о каких мифах шла речь.  
  
Уэйланд сомневался, что они знали. Отвернувшись, он направился к одной из самых больших витрин, которая светилась в центре зала. В ней на зелёном бархате покоился один-единственный экспонат.  
  
К его облегчению, коралла там не было. Экспонат походил на вычурную скульптуру — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Уэйланд не прочёл надпись на табличке.  
  
«Ритуальная (?) тиара или наголовье, примерно XIX в. н. э., золото».  
  
Невозможно. «Золото» казалось бледнее и ещё более глянцевым, чем металл обручья — в лучшем случае, это был какой-то драгоценный сплав.  
  
Но ещё более странной оказалась форма тиары. Хоть её и предполагалось носить на чём-то, это что-то явно не было человеческим черепом. Основание было неправильной формы, больше эллиптическим, чем круглым, с выемками для странных бугров и полостей. А ещё оно было слишком узким даже для женской головы — но судя по виду, предназначалось именно женщине.  
  
Он пригляделся, попытался понять, откуда такие мысли.  
  
_Сигаретный дым, спиртное и пиво, слишком много пива, с лёгким душком женского пота. Когда он усадил её на колени, половину лица, словно занавес закрыли блестящие, мягкие как у ребёнка, волосы. И даже теперь мышцы её всё равно оставались напряжены, она сопротивлялась…_  
  
Уэйланд тяжело сглотнул. Это ещё откуда? Явно причина не в замысловатом переплетении морских узоров — хотя было что-то такое во всех этих извивах. Что-то знакомое и опасное, будто застывшие в золоте тёмные фигуры обитателей океана были пришельцами из иной эры.   
  
Да и что это была за эра? Как и экспонаты на афише первого этажа, тиара не принадлежала к определённому направлению. Выполнена она была с исключительным мастерством, но по чьим стандартам? Это произведение искусства было детищем иного восприятия и совершенно иных эстетических канонов.  
  
Будто прочтя мысли, рядом тут же снова материализовалась экскурсовод.  
  
— Этот экспонат вызывает чрезвычайно сильные религиозные эмоции, правда? — голос у неё был певучий и глухой, с оттенком некоего странного, поначалу незаметного, акцента. — Позвольте образу увлечь вас, от основания к вершине. Тогда ощутите разницу.  
  
Уэйланд, подавив циничный комментарий, послушался. Поначалу разницы он не заметил: тиара действительно плавно поднималась к невысокой вершине примерно на уровне центра лба носившего, но…  
  
От приступа головокружения он едва не задохнулся.  
  
То, что он поначалу принял за несколько разных, неравномерно переплетающихся мотивов, в действительности было одним мотивом или скорее — сущностью. Гротескной сущностью. Лицо её было милосердно скрыто элементами декора, но контуры тела всё равно были заметны среди того, что казалось стилизованным подводным лесом.  
  
На что смотрит, Уэйланд понял даже без пояснений экскурсовода.  
  
_Вкус океана на её губах…глубокого ночного океана… первобытной соли и тьмы, бессмертных тайн. И смыть его не под силу было никакому пиву и запаху сигарет. А когда он отодвинул прочь густую завесу волос и в первый и единственный раз посмотрел ей в глаза, то понял, что она совсем не молода, неважно, как выглядело её тело._  
  
Не просто пьяная невежественная провинциалка, которую удалось затащить в свободную спальню. Не лёгкая добыча. То, что смотрело ему в глаза, было древним и коварным… чуждым.   
  
Уэйланд отвернулся. Когда он подошёл к следующему экспонату, надеясь, что экскурсовод не двинется следом, по шее потёк холодный пот. В зале было сумрачно, но он всё равно видел прямо над воротничком ( _воображаемые, конечно, они были только воображаемые_ ) едва заметные линии на её горле.  
  
Похожие на жабры.  
  
«Может, прямо сейчас развернуться и уйти? — подумалось Уэйланду, пока ноги несли его по цепким полотнищам ковра. — То ли от влажности, то ли от света мне что-то не по себе».  
  
Он остановился и глубоко вдохнул. «Соберись». Призрачно поблёскивающие в витринах экспонаты (неужели их было так много?) выставлялись как предметы искусства. А не как напоминание о неприятном прошлом и точно не в пику обескураженному сознанию. Он сюда пришёл провести день и поглазеть на замысловатые золотые статуэтки, и точка.  
  
Но всё же таблички Уэйланд больше не читал. Экскурсовод была права: если это искусство само по себе, то они и не нужны. Мастерство и облик скажет сам за себя.  
  
_Когда он толкнул её на спину, на тощем запястье призрачно блеснуло золото… когда он ухватил оба запястья ладонью и поднял их у неё над головой…_  
  
Он перестал подходить к экспонатам с кораллом. Этот материал отчего-то сильно тревожил, стоило отвести взгляд, вызывал к жизни обрывочные воспоминания. Впрочем, у остальных витрин Уэйланд нарочно задерживался, пытаясь получить от экспонатов чисто эстетическое удовольствие.  
  
Это оказалось непросто. Вид этих вещей, преимущественно, украшений и мелких статуэток, оказал на воображение некий накопительный эффект. От текучей формы одного из экспонатов спину продрало холодом. А от наблюдения за тем, как это же незримое течение вьётся между самими статуэтками в голову пришло нечто совсем иное. Это течение тревожило, его явно морская природа то пульсировала, то шла на спад в непреходящем, глубоко неправильном, ритме. Ритме, который был чужд любому человеку и совсем не похож даже на биение сердца.  
  
— Теперь вы начинаете понимать, да?  
  
Уэйланд вздрогнул. Рядом с левым плечом, паря в туманной мгле, объявилось лицо экскурсовода. Она напоминала пловца, вынырнувшего из тёмной воды: глаза выпучены от напряжения… Рот приоткрывается, обнажая…  
  
_…белые-пребелые зубы, тоньше и острее человеческих, да и во рту их куда больше, чем у любой девушки… она беззвучно смеялась, даже когда он от злости делал то, что делал. Делал то, что потом станет отрицать, а после и вовсе заставит себя забыть…_  
  
— Да.  
  
Это слово он произнёс невольно. Оно повисло в темноте между ними, будто в подтверждение тому, для чего слова были вовсе не нужны.  
  
Уэйланд обошёл экскурсовода и направился к следующей витрине. На ступенчатых стеклянных полках стояло полдюжины мелких статуэток из белого золота. Казалось бы, всё в витрине, и сами полки, и экспонаты, должны выглядеть по-человечески, потому что такова работа хранителей музея. Безопасность.  
  
Это ощущение длилось лишь первых две секунды, а потом Уэйланд вгляделся в ближайшую статуэтку.  
  
У него внезапно пересохло во рту и он обернулся в поисках выхода.  
  
— Что-то не так, сэр?  
  
Вот проклятье. Экскурсовод до сих пор была рядом и глазела на него из полумрака. Глаза у неё были исключительно уродливые: выпученные, как у мопса или лягушки, взгляд — холодный и любопытный.  
  
— Интересно, который сейчас час, — соврал Уэйланд. — Кажется, я тут подзадержался и уйму впечатлений получил.  
  
Она кивнула.   
  
— Вам следует посмотреть ещё на один экспонат, он крупнее. Он выглядит… исключительно. Это группа статуй, объединённых сложным мифическим сюжетом, они — лучшее произведение из коралла, что здесь выставлены.   
  
Стоило ей упомянуть коралл, и на лбу выступил пот. Но Уэйланд не смог отвести взгляда — а может, дело было в безмолвном вызове в её глазах. Он не любил женщин, которые его подначивали. Сжав кулаки, он спросил, где же находится этот чудесный экспонат и почему его нет на афише.  
  
Экскурсовод пожала плечами и указала налево, в сторону глубокой ниши.  
  
Уэйланд нахмурился: его раздосадовало, что он не заметил это место сам. Даже не поблагодарив, он направился в сторону вытянутой тени, стараясь не обращать внимания, как хлюпают по ковру туфли.  
  
Ковёр был влажным, а воздух — затхлым, несмотря на предупреждающую надпись об осушителе. Хуже того, от ковра поднимался какой-то неприятный растительный запах, будто от дохлятины на пляже. Глава музея идиот? Вот посмотрим на этот «сложный мифический сюжет» — и спустимся писать жалобу.  
  
Ниша была куда длиннее, чем казалось снаружи — длиннее и темнее. Уэйланд покосился в поисках ещё одной огромной витрины.  
  
Когда нога задела скрытый в ковре выключатель, он не сразу связал щелчок и вспыхнувший впереди свет. Не точечную подсветку, а ряд утопленных лампочек, которые ненадолго освещали объект, а потом моргали. Это мерцание напоминало видимое сквозь воду сияние свеч.  
  
По стенам в том же ритме пластались тени. Они привлекли внимание к тому, что находилось в конце ниши, теперь больше похожей на тоннель.  
  
Уэйланд затаил дыхание.  
  
Он ошибся насчёт витрины. Между ним и последним экспонатом не было стекла. Несмотря на ценность этого странно светлого золота и массы похожего на плоть коралла, он безо всякой защиты стоял на тёмном каменном постаменте. Основание было грубое, неотполированное, оно заставляло зрителя целиком обратить внимание на то, что находилось выше.  
  
Как и обещалось, это была многофигурная композиция. Определённо, мифического толка — изображалось вот-вот готовое начаться жертвоприношение.  
  
Жертвоприношение совершали существу в уродливой тиаре, Уэйланд поначалу принял его за элемент украшения —  _тот самый_  элемент. Вырастая из грубого камня, оно всем своим сияющим, гладко-жилистым и явно нечеловеческим телом распростёрлось над жрецами. Его искривлённые гибкие, словно водоросли, руки были широко распахнуты и оканчивались длиннопалыми кистями с тонкими перепонками меж пальцев. Из кончика каждого пальца росли чёрные полированные коралловые ногти. А лицо…  
  
_Её лицо…_  
  
— Его можно потрогать, — тихо, но настойчиво, с отчетливо различимым в тишине ниши акцентом, произнесла за спиной экскурсовод. — Боле того, это даже желательно. Так вы сможете получить полное восприятие формы.  
  
Несмотря на некие отчаянные остатки здравого смысла, Уэйланд ощутил, как ноги сами понесли его вперёд. Стоило достигнуть основания скульптуры, ковёр спеленал лодыжки.  
  
— Если дотянетесь, — продолжил тихий голос, — ощутите, насколько восхитительна текстура волос.   
  
Уэйланд не хотел никуда тянуться. Он и со своего места видел густые волнистые пряди, спускающиеся с плеч существа. Мерцающий свет с потолка создавал иллюзию движения, отдельные пряди будто плыли вокруг жрецов. Он машинально отметил, что все они были женского пола. Женского пола и либо полураздетыми, либо совсем голыми.  
  
Но не людьми. Даже отдалённо, как бы ни выли в его крови гормоны.  
  
— А чувственные изгибы благородного металла и эти совершенные коралловые вставки…  
  
У Уэйланда затряслись руки. Он вспомнил это ощущение: одновременную смесь желания, ярости и отвращения, с горячим глубинным течением искуса. Ему не хотелось прикасаться к скульптуре. Даже рядом с ней находиться не хотелось, и всё же — он стоял здесь и уже тянулся к ближайшей глянцевитой бело-золотой статуе.  
  
Рот наполнился вкусом дешёвого пива и сигаретного дыма. Голос экскурсовода за спиной был её голосом — таким, каким являлся ему в кошмарах.  
  
_«Ещё увидимся», — прошептала она перед тем, как он ушёл. Он тогда был пьян и надеялся, что она пьяна даже больше, и потому выдавил из себя улыбку. Даже пробормотал что-то в ответ, хотя не намерен был больше приезжать в этот захолустный массачусетский студгородок._  
  
— Вот так. Надо дотронуться, чтобы получить полное впечатление от формы.  
  
В неровном освещении ярко блеснула улыбка экскурсовода. Ярко и острозубо. Уэйланд отвернулся от неё в поисках выхода ( _где же он?_ ), но подвернул лодыжку на сыром ковре. И ощутил, что падает спиной вперёд, хотя совсем не помнил, чтобы спотыкался. Он даже почти смог дотянуться до одного из золотых бёдер.  
  
— Йа, Матерь Гидра!  
  
Последняя связная мысль была об афише: как же она узнала, что изображает эта скульптура, ничего же не было написано. А потом он упал и неотвратимо  _поплыл_  в центр, где мгновенье назад была лишь резная каменная плита. Остальные фигуры разошлись, связали его и снова встали в круг — хоровод вращался будто звёзды по небу… которые кружатся целую вечность, пока наконец не встанут в правильном порядке и пока не вернётся Её мёртвый и спящий бог.  
  
Крик застыл глубоко в лёгких. Плоть изогнулась, когда её затронул глубокий метаморфоз и превратил в коралл с голубыми прожилками — живой, чувствующий коралл — уникального волнующего оттенка. Распростёртый на жертвеннике, связанный по рукам и ногам кандалами из бледного океанского золота, этот материал ждал лишь приближения кривого ножа Её первой жрицы, выкованного в виде одного из мельчайших когтей Матери.   
  
Ждать пришлось недолго. 


End file.
